Love is hell
by IchiRuki2.0
Summary: This story is about the every day life about rukia and ichigo                                                              IchiRuki rules! Stay tuned every week for new daily life
1. Feelings

Love is a pain

Rukia's Pov

Ever since i met Ichigo Kurosaki , I always wondered about my feelings.

_Flashback_

_"Rukia remember the time I asked you about your relationship with Ichigo. " Orihime asked during lunch time again. _

_"um , no." I said lieing about what she said I only like Ichigo as a brother, or did I?_

_"Well he seems to like you, I mean the way he looks at you and always has your back I mean come on Rukia you must notice it ."_

_"Really well um I .." I muttered and my cheeks felt red because I knew I was blushing but as soon before I could answer I was saved by the school bel _

"See ya later Orihime." I said quickly before I ran off withought saying a word.

_Flashback over_

_"_Hey Rukia are you alright?"Ichigo asked right in front of my face when I was doing my homework"

"Of courrse you idiot why wouln't I be?" I said before he found out there was that I was not ok.

"You don't have to yell at my face you midget gosh I was just akin." As Ichigo left my room that I live in because of his kind father Ishin I just asked myself one thing that I do every day do I like him more than a true friend?


	2. Hot n Cold

Hello!Sorry got caught up in buisness but im going to wright the stort or type it what ever please comment on my work so i cnas see what im doin. XD

Hot and Cold

Rukia's P.O.V

It was a saturday morning I was so cold because of the stupid weather that I was wearing three sweaters. Ichigo was wearing at least two but it was so cold that um... me and ichigo had to snuggle. My cheeks blushed every time he moved or did something wierd I mean me and him are just friends. We were watching tv on his coach while Isshin and the girls were in the clinic.

"Rukia get the chips." Ichigo said lazy like, honestly he kind of looked sexy (Mind:Shut Up Rukia!) " Why should I do it !" I said yelling at him.

"Because I'm bigger than you , you midget!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you idiot!"

"It means your short!" well I was short , well up to his chin but not short to kick his ass

I quickly ran to the kitchen without saying a word to him and without getting embaressed.

I looked in the cabinets but no chips then I saw hot chocalate mix! Heavenly to take the coldness from my feet to toe.

"Rukia hurry up!"Ichigo yelled from the living room.

I wanted the hot chocalate do bad but honestly I did not know how to make it with only a few months here in the world of the living I still don't understand cooking! I had to ask Ichigo to make me it!

"Um... Ichigo?'

"Huh what happened now?"

"nothing I just wanted to know if you can make me hot chocalate?"

"Is there another packet for me?"

"No"

"then no"

"What the hell I ask you nicely and you say no!"

"Well then you have to share with me"

Share the hot chocalate? Um NO! But I was desperate for somethin warm I needed it!

"Fine!" Me and Ichigo were just friends come on we are like brother and sister with the fighting parts.

For the rest of the day me and Ichigo share our hot chocalate snuggling(not in that way!)

so we can be warm.

Please comment next week or in this week commin up is "nightmares and sweet dreams"

also jealosy and love!

IchiRuki is awesome!


	3. Sweet Dreams

*Sweet Dreams and Nightmares*

Rukia's Point Of View

_"Don't die Alone Rukia" Kaien Shiba told me _

_"Intrust your soul to the people who care about you."_

I twisted and turned and then i woke up breathing heavily that my breath could bearily catch up with me. Kaien Shiba had always been a good friend and captian.

"Rukia is everything alright?' Ichigo bursted in my room.

"I could hear you kicking and shouting someone's name." I felt my cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"Nothings wrong Ichigo." I looked away because Ichigo looked exactly like Kaien, although Kaien was more noble and calm they looked alike. (Don't Die Alone) those three words came to my mind again and echoed .

Ichigo's Point of View

I knew there was something wrong with Rukia because she wouldn't look at me less talk to me. I thought Rukia was sick, I remembered my mother would check my temperature by kissing me on the forehead when I was little. I kissed her lightly on her forehead, Rukia Kuchiki meant a lot to me , more than anybody knew.

Rukia's Point Of View 

I felt Ichigo's soft lips on my forehead , soon i felt myself blushing .

"Um... Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you just do that?"

"To check your temperature"he looked away with shyness for what he just did.

Those three words came to my mind again. I remebered I couldn't do anything for him, for Kaien.

I burst in to tears right in front of him. He pulled me close and I burried my face in his chest, for some reason I felt protected around Ichigo.

He pulled away and did something I did not expect him to do. He kissed me softly on the lips.

His lips felt soft and warm on mine, for the rest of the night I asked Ichigo to stay because I was scared I would have to dream the day I had to kill kaien Shiba.


	4. Love sex and Jealousy Part 1

Rukia's POV (Point Of View )

_Kurosaki House in my room._

The next morning I woke up I stretched as usual but this day felt different from other days, I remembered the kiss me and Ichigo shared as I gently touch my lips. As I turned around I could see my clock saying 9:00 I was late for school shit!

_School_

"Hi Tatski"

"Oh hi Rukia"

"Rukia have you seen Ichigo?' Orihime said really fast and left, she was always like this but less hyper

" Oh Rukia I have to tell you something before the bell ring..." Tatski was strange to , today was the wierdest day ever!

" Huh what is it Tatski" I saw Ichigo come in the classroom before the bell had wrung.

"Rukia did you know Ichigo asked Orihime to be his girlfriend?" My whole mind shut down like I was a robot or something. Everyone had to take a seat because the bell just wrung a bit after Tatski just told me about him and Orihime. I did't know why but I had butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't look at Ichigo for a reason. As soon as the class started I picked up my things to leave but I accidently droped my textbook as I put my hand over the textbook to pick it up Ichigo's hand touched mine to help me pick it up. I felt an anger towards him.

"Here, you dropped this." I didn't bother looking at him.

"Thanks" I said whit anger in my vioce I knew he would notice but didn't which made me angrier.

"Come on lets go home" Home! Home well great first the kiss then him with Orihime and now home! As we started up the road to the Kurosaki home there was silence, I wondered where his girlfriend was! I was so mad at him for a reason but I din't now which reason.

"Who's going to be your parter for the future project Rukia?"

"Huh?"

"What's uo with you? Why are you ignoring me? Is somethng wrong?" Uh I was so angry goo d thing we were at the door, I was about to run to my room and close the door shut on his face!

"I'm not ignoring anybody"

"Then why are you practicly ignoring my questions and looking the other way when I'm talking!"

" Nothing I just want to be alone right now!" I ran to my room as planned and shut it closed , I put my backside to the door and slid down and sat in a fetus position. What was he trying to play first he kisses me and now his girlfriend is Orihime! I started crying because I was so confuse about my feelings, I felt tired and angry. I think I shut my eyes closed and fell asleep until a hard bang on my door woke me up.

Check out soon for part 2 of Love Sex and Jealousy!


	5. information to readers

i dont know if I should continue story . Review and tell me if I should contiue!


	6. Love sex and Jealousy Part2

_Love Sex and Jealousy Part 2!_

_Ichigo's Pov_

Slam! That's all I could here after me and Rukia went inside the house. Rukia was acting all strange and wierd on this day.

"Ichigo my son your home! Where's Rukia-san?" My old man as usaul bursted in my room.

"How am I supposed to know!She'd be actin wierd this day!" I said with a scoff

"Ichigo my son are you aware of that it is almost valentines day?" Shit! What does valentines day have to do with anything of this

"Yeah...What about it?"

"Let me ask you this do you... have feelings for Rukia-san?' What the Hell! He just asked me out of nowhere!

"Um...well "

"I won't tell... unless you want to become a man!"

"You idiot I am not going to take advantage of** HER**!

**"**Well than be a man and tell me what you feel!" Rukia was the closest person and If anything happened to her I wouldn't forgive myself. She was my world but nobody knew that not even her.

"Ok ... But if you tell anybody I will murder you! I love her alright!"

"*sniffs* I am really going to have a third daughter!"

"Oh shut up dad really it's not like I'm going to **marry** her!

I quickly went upstairs when I had another greeting.

"What did you do to my Nee-san!"

"What the hell are you talking about Kon!"

"She won't open her bedroom door!"What was wrong with her!

she didn't answer the door for Kon. I was starting to wonder what was going on with her.

_Rukia's POV_

My head hurt because I fell asleep against my bedroom door untill I heard a knock that came with a voice.

"Rukia are you alright?" It was Ichigo. I didn't bother answering because I was still upset. I still had butterflies in my stomach

"Oi Rukia did you hear me!" CRAP! Ichigo was next to my window outside.

I quicly opened my door and had to make a run for it. Until someone got hold of my arm...

**RukiaIchigo12**

**HEY Peoplz I need you to give me some advice for next chapter because Ichiog and Rukia are gonna get busy if u know what I mean!**

**so here are choices if u wannt them to do it in bathroom or in bedroom**

**Review and the choice with the most votes will be in the next chapter!**


	7. Love sex and Jealousy part 3

**RukiaIchigo12 **

**Ok some of you guys made me go into this story! So here it is HAPPY!**

**

* * *

**

Love Sex and jealousy and the truth?

**Rukia's Pov**

"Let go of me Ichi.. Oh it's you sorry do you need anything?" It was Isshin, Ichigo's father. I always wondered if that was Ichigo's real father because they are nothing alike each other. Isshin is sometimes annoying and noble and Ichigo can be stubborn like a mule and ignorant , but both are such pains in my rear.

"Is there something wrong my third daughter?' Finally he let go of my wrist and what was it with today everybody sounded to gloomy it made me want to throw up!

"Nothing really I was just going to..." I really didn't have enough time to make a lie until he interrupted .

"Please don't lie to me Rukia-san I know something is happening **between **you and my son." The word between shocked me for an odd reason.

" I know that you have some direct feelings with my son, when he is near you, you make him happy." I make Ichigo happy? Was I that blind?

"Everybody sees it Yuzu and Karin like you because you treat him very well and when you are gone it just seems like a cloud of darkness over him" I felt my knees sank, I was that blind not to see our relationship and our friendship.

"I don't know what to say... but he has a girlfriend and it isn't none of my concern!" Yes I had feelings for Ichigo. Yes I have been hiding them and Yes I was jealous!

"Who?" Nobody knew!

"Orihime." I almost wanted to cry saying Ichigo's girlfriends name like that.

"Take my advise Rukia, Ichigo loves you and you should give him a chance." he said as he walked away.

"Oh and I'm gonna be in the clinic if you need me andYuzu is with Karin at soccer practice."

**Ichigo's Pov**

What was my goat face of my dad talking to Rukia about**. **I was still beside Rukia's window trying to talk to her. I remebered my short talk with my father.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Let me ask you this do you... have feelings for Rukia-san?' What the Hell! He just asked me out of nowhere!_

_"Um...well "_

_"I won't tell... unless you want to become a man!"_

_"You idiot I am not going to take advantage of** HER**!_

_**"**Well than be a man and tell me what you feel!" Rukia was the closest person and If anything happened to her I wouldn't forgive myself. She was my world but nobody knew that not even her._

_"Ok ... But if you tell anybody I will murder you! I love her alright!"_

_*End of flashback*_

I really did love Rukia and I couldn't keep it in any longer. It didn't bother me that I had a girlfriend (Orihime). Tatsuki only made me to ask her be_cause she was depressed ._

I got down and headed to the entrance of my house so I can get in and tell Rukia my feeling toward her I loved her and I didn't care if she doesn't feel the same.

**Rukia's Pov**

I stood there in shock, was Isshin right did Ichigo actually love me? I wanted to tell him but not right that moment instead I headed to the bathroom and take a shower so it would calm my nerves a bit.

I closed the door behind me and locked it and turned on the water and touched it to see if it warm. But something interrupted my silent moment it was a knock on the door.

"Rukia open up I need to talk to you!" Shit! Shit! Shit! What if Isshin told him or he heard it with his own ears! CRAP!

"Rukia open up or I'll bust the door open!" Oh my god what was I gonna do! Slowly I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. All I saw was an Ichigo running towards me so I move aside and he smashed into the wall

"What do you want!" I said trying to hold myself from bursting out of laughter.

"What do you mean what do I want midget! I just want to ask you why have you been ignoring me!"I quickly looked away to hide myself and prevent myself from blushing.

"I am not ignoring you and even if I did why do you care!" Ichigo just turned his head to his left and made a ( I um..) face.

" Well I'm waiting for an answer Ichigo!"

" You stop ignoring my questions you midget!" All Ichigo had earned was a hard kick in the shin and a very painful one

" You Baka I told you to never call me a midget! I was really getting annoyed.

" Then tell me what's wrong with you!" Uh I was really getting tired of him asking me that question but I didn't want him to know the truth!

" You really want to know what wrong me! Nothing wrong ok!" I kinda regret saying that. Ichigo grabbed both Rukia's arms and slammed her lightly on the wall and did something that let Rukia in shock. Ichigo had kissed Rukia fiercely on her lips like he hasn't touched a girl in so long still his lips were soft and gentle on hers. It felt right to Rukia but when she was with him it had an effect on her and it made her want to go over the edge. All he heard was a slap on his face from her hand that went across his face.

Rukia just had the temptation of slapping him across his face. He looked at he like she just stabbed him with a knife but it didn't even make him angry it just made him want her even more. He just picked her up bridal style and dropped her in the bathtub/shower still with their clothes on and with the warm water falling on them like leaves from a tree in Autumn.

"Ichigo let me g..." Before she can argue with him he crashed his lips into hers and cupped her face with his hands and Rukia feeling his heat from under him. His hands going lower to her neck and his lips following. All Rukia could do was moan as his hot lips touched her neck. Rukia's hands went lower as well where Ichigo's damp shirt me his jeans Rukia slowly pulled up his shirt while he was still kissing her neck. His shirt went higher until it reached his spiky wet orange hair.

When Rukia finally realized his shirt was off she threw it and put her hands on his chest and moving her hands up and down to feel his strong abs. As soon as Ichigo reached Rukia's collared shirt he started to unbutton it. Rukia wanted what he was doing so bad and it didn't bother her. He reached the last button and he slowly took her damp shirt off revealing her now damp bra He again started kissing her but this time from her shoulder and putting his hands on her thin frame feeling her milky white skin. Never taking his eyes of her he took her skirt of with no hesitation.

"Ichigo.."

When she wanted no more of this she wanted her to lead and feel his body on hers. She grabbed him by his arms and slammed him so that he was on her lat position. She loved how his spiky hair looked it was going to different ways and she loved it. Her fingers and hands traveling down ward as she reached his belt.

"Rukia" That was all he could say before she put her finger to his lips to silence him. As she returned to what she was doing she undid the belt and slowly took of his jeans. The only clothing that was on him were his boxers and that was soon going to come pushed him lightly downward so his back was towards the bathtub and she laid right beside him feeling the warmth from hi cheeks until he made her turn over so he could be on top of her and his hand went to her back so he could unstrap her bra when he did so he just threw it in a direction he smiled and looked at her and she just giggled like the schoolgirl she was. his mouth went down her stomach and licked her body upward to her neck.

When she realized she was kinda bored she wanted more of him her hand went even lower and he just gave a smirk and she lower his boxers until she saw what was under but it didn't matter because she wanted it inside her. It was his turn so he put his hands on her hips and lowered her panties. When they were low enough he looked at her for permission but all she gave him was a smile .

"Ready?" was all he said " Ready for wh-?" was all she could say before the it went inside her and tears started to roll down her eyes before she could scream her head off because of the pain.

"AHHHH Holy shit!" I hated the pain even though it felt good.

"Rukia are you alright! Im sorry I..." Slap!

"Why are you sorry for I'm enjoying it" She pulled him close to kiss his nose and cheek and feeling the water pouring on them until there was a knock on the door

SHIT!

* * *

**RukiaIchigo12 **

**Did u like it I thoght it was short plz review and tell me what you think **

**oh here are hints about next chapters 1) Talk 2)Prom 3) Pregnancy 4) Running away 5) marriage 6)loss**

**Thats all !  
**


	8. Authors's note

Author's Note

Sorry you guys for not updating both my stories for a long time but I have been in Writer's block and working on a new story. Luckily I have wrote lots of chapters for my up coming story I will try to type them up as soon as possible. As for my other two stories I am thinking about deleting them,my new story has some of my old ideas I have had for those two stories so I guess you can say I am combining them. Well I don't want to bore you guys so I will type my new story up as soon as possible.

-Ichiruki2.0


End file.
